If You can Dream
by Pricat
Summary: Magic fades in those who grow up but in some people it doesn't...
1. Prologue

If You can Dream If You can Dream

Prologue

Leah smiled as she and Carley stood outside the swamp.

_The skies were blue and peace had returned to Duloc after defeating Una._

_Fiona smiled watching them with Snowgre laughing and goofing off._

_She saw worry in her husband's eyes._

"_What's wrong?" she asked him._

_Shrek broke out of the trance he'd been in._

"_I'm worried about them. In their world, their potential and dreams will be destroyed or crushed by other humans._

_I know Carley's twenty but magic burns in her heart brighter than any flame._

_The same with Leah. _

_It'll always be there in them if they believe." He told her._

_Snowgre walked with them into the village._

_He was curious about their world seeing he was fourteen and curious._

"_Some things in our world are great and mysterious but… some things aren't._

_If you went… there, you'd need to find humans who like you for you._

_Mortals can be cold hearted towards those who are different._

_Trust me, I know." Carley said as she walked using her symbol cane._

_He nodded sadly._

"_Maybe you might find a family of you in your world._

_I love you for who you are as well as Shrek." He thought._

_Later that night Carley saw Shrek approach her._

_He put something around her neck._

_It was a purple crystal in metal clasps._

"_Thanks man._

_What is it?" she asked him._

"_It's something to keep your heart tied to us and here when you go back into your world._

_I know back there, people will try to stop you from dreaming and being yourself but don't listen to them._

_They don't know what they say._

_Your strongest powers are your imagination and your belief._

_Even people tried to stop you, you never stopped believing in me or Leah." He told her._

_Tears shone in her eyes as they hugged._

"_Y-You're like the father I never had. _

_I don't want to leave you." She replied._

"_I don't want you to leave either._

_You're the human daughter I wish was mine._

_Even though we're miles apart in distant worlds, we're always going to be together._

_In our hearts and dreams." He replied to her._

_A smile crossed the teen's face at that._

_The crystal around her neck glowed._

_Leah smiled as the portal appeared._

"_Hey, you ready to go home?" she asked._

_Carley nodded sadly following her._

_Before going into the portal, she took a lingering look at her friends and went through it._

"_Don't forget us." Snowgre thought as the portal faded…_


	2. Once Upon A Dream

If You can Dream

Ch 1

It was raining as Leah Roberts woke up.

It was six in the morning.

She'd had that weird dream again where she and Carley had been in another world.

"_Why do I keep having those dreams?_

_They feel so real, like I've been there before but I don't remember._

_Carley keeps talking about a place called Duloc._

_Why do I remember that?" _she thought as she opened the door she went past.

It was her girl friend's room.

It was full of colour and book cases jammed with books.

She smiled coming closer to the bed.

Carley was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around an ogre doll.

It looked familiar to her but she didn't know why.

Leah was twenty four while Carley was twenty one years old.

Unlike Carley, Leah had given up dreaming and had grown up.

Snowgre sighed at that as he walked into the kitchen.

Leah couldn't see him unless… she reignited the magic within her.

"I wish you'd believe again.

Then it could be like old times.

At least Carley can always be with us because of the Dream Crystal in her heart." He thought.

He then watched as a portal opened in Carley's room.

"I'll see you later in Duloc, okay?" he whispered as the girl opened her eyes.

"I will when Leah goes to work." She whispered back.

After the portal vanished, she went back to sleep.

Leah watched as Carley walked into the kitchen around ten am.

"Good morning." She said to her.

"Yeah, Yeah Good morning." Carley replied softly.

There was a far off look in Carley's eyes as she ate cereal with raisins.

Leah looked at the clock.

"Oh man! I'm late!

I'll be back later at five, okay?" she said.

Carley nodded as she watched her leave for work.

Leah was a graphic designer for a manga company.

Carley sighed as she finished her breakfast and washed up.

She then went into her room amd got dressed in a kimono with sandals.

She smiled as she ran over to the mirror.

"Time to go visit the gang.

At… least they haven't changed.

Mirro!" she said as the Dream Crystal appeared in mid air, magic swirling from it creating a door.

Carley smiled as she walked through it.

When she stepped out on the other side, she was in Duloc at the swamp.

She could do iy ever since She'd acquired the Dream Crystal.

She never told Leah about this becayse she'd think she was being her creative self.

She saw Shrek's kids chasing each other around the swamp with Nerf guns and Artie running after them.

Snowgre smiled as he approached along with Fiona.

"Hey guys! What's up with the triplets? They're more hyper than always." Carley said to them.

Fiona laughed at her.

"Somebody got tricked into giving them candy for breakfast.

How's Leah?" Fiona replied gently.

"She's fine. She went to work a hour ago.

Can I tell you something?" she answered.

Both Snowgre and Fiona nodded.

"I... wish Leah could come back here but it'll never happen.

Then we could be together again.

But it won't happen until she believes again, right?" she told them.

Shrek had over heard that. He knew how she felt about Leah not being with them in Duloc.

But then his thoughts were intercepted by Carley screaming as a griffin caught her and was flying off.

This scared him and Snowgre, but what scared them was the person on the griffin's back.

It was Charming.

"No! He took her!" Shrek yelled.

"What're we gonna do? We don't know where he's going!" Snowgre told him.

"We're just going to have to get Leah nack here." he replied as Snowgre's eyes went wide at that.

"We're gonna have to make her believe!" Shrek said as they went through a portal...


	3. Just Believe

If You can Dream

Ch 2

Leah was worried as she walked into her friend's room.

She'd come home from work but couldn't find Carley anywhere in the apartment.

"_Where could she be?_

_It's not like her… to run off like that._

_I hope she's not hurt or in danger." _She thought as she ate some Dorito's.

Fiona understood how Leah was feeling right now.

The girl didn't know her friend was beside the couch because she couldn't see her.

But she could feel Fiona's calm aura.

"Hello?

Is anybody there?

Do you know where my friend is?" Leah called out.

"I'm here Leah.

It's me Fiona.

Do you remember the times we and the others spent in Duloc together?

You can't see me… unless you believe in magic again." Fiona told her.

"What if…. I don't want to or can't?

What'll happen?" Leah asked.

Fiona shivered at that question.

"If you don't… then Carley might get hurt or worse!" Fiona replied to her.

Leah's eyes shrank in terror hearing that.

"What happened?" she said softly.

"She was at the swamp with Snowgre and me when a griffin swooped down and grabbed her.

Charming was riding on top of it.

Will you try for her?

I know how much you both care about each other.

She told me and Snowg that she wished you could believe again in us and in magic.

That way we could be together again.

She misses you when you're not around." Fiona explained.

"I…I believe in magic and in my friends.

Please let this work so I can save Carley from Charming." Leah said as a tear came to her eye.

Suddenly she could see Fiona in front of her.

"I did it!

Please forgive me! I didn't mean to stop believing!

I'm sorry because it's my fault Carley got captured by Charming." She said tears flowing from her eyes.

Fiona then wrapped her arms around her.

"Leah it's okay.

I know you didn't mean to.

It does tend to happen in this world.

That's what Shrek thought too.

It's not your fault it happened." She reassured her gently.

"T-Thanks Fi-Fi.

Let's go save a friend.

I've got to tell her I was wrong." Leah replied drying her eyes as Shrek and Snowgre appeared.

"Aw man! She can see us!

I was going to have some fun with her." Snowgre said annoyed.

Leah laughed as he went into a pout.

"I missed you too Snowg.

We've got to save Carley." Leah told them.

Shrek agreed as he opened the portal to Duloc and they went through it…

Charming cackled as he threw Carley into a pitch dark cell.

He knew she was half blind and carried a cane.

She trembled as she curled into a ball. Charming was amazed by that.

Normally prisoners tried to break out but she hadn't yet.

"That's because she's blind. Disabled people can't do anything and are losers." Charming cackled to his bad hearted ogre minions.

They laughed alongside him.

Tears fell down Carley's face at that.

"Don't listen to him Carley. He's trying to hurt you.

It's okay.

It's me Artie." a voice said from the other side of the cell as he came beside her.

She realised it was him as she felt his face.

"Artie? Why're you here?" she asked softly.

"I don't really know.

I was walking through the forest when this griffin appeared and took me here." he answered.

He knew she was scared but was trying not to show it.

"It's okay to be afraid. I know you get worried and freak out easily.

Our friends will come to save us.

They wouldn't leave us here." he told her as she closed her eyes hoping that the others would come soon.

Artie then remembered the many times when things like this had happened and the worst nearly happened but it didn't because their friends had shown up to help.

He then smiled as he remembered that night at Charming's musical.

He couldn't forget that. It was that time of his life when he learnt to care about what he thought and not the labels people gave him.

"Soon you'll learn that too. Then it won't matter what others think, you just trust who you are." he thought...


	4. Don't be Afraid

If You can Dream

Ch 3

Charming then ordered his men to bring Artie out of the cell.

"Time to break his spirit!

That way he won't want to be King!" he cackled.

Artie scowled angrily at him.

"You're not getting away with this!

My friends will kick your ass.!" He replied as his men beat him up.

Artie gritted his teeth as the pain throbbed through his body.

Leah then saw Fiona shiver in worry as she saw a vision of what Charming was doing.

"You okay?" Leah asked her.

"Sort of. Something happened to Artie, something really bad." She answered.

They then saw Snow appear.

She wanted to talk to Fiona about a secret… they were keeping from their other friends..

"_I wonder if she told anybody our secret._

_I heard about what that slimy git is doing to our friends._

_I want to hurt him." _She thought as she hugged Fiona.

Snowgre stared at that.

He found it fruity that his cousin's wife and her best friend since child hood hugged.

"They look like they're in Love or something." He said,

"Snowg stop goofing around.

She's my wife, we love each other, she wouldn't fall in love with a girl.

That would be creepy." Shrek reassured him.

Fiona saw Leah look at them sadly.

"What's up?" Snow asked her.

"It's… just you two together make me think of me and a friend and a secret we share like yours." Leah replied softly.

Snow's mouth gasped open at that.

"Please don't tell anyone!" she begged.

"Don't worry. I won't." Leah told her.

Artie then watched as Charming had his mother's wand in his hand.

That made Carley worried.

"_What's he going to do with that?_

_He doesn't know how to use magic like his Mom!" _she thought as she saw him approach the cell.

"Let her out! I want to talk to her." Charming said as his men brought the teen girl out of the cell.

"What're you playing at? You can't use magic unlike your mother!" she snapped at him.

"That's why you're here.

You seem like a smart mortal so you'll be able to use the wand." Charming told her.

"Over my dead body! I won't help a loser who tried to hurt my friends!" she replied kicking Charming in the tenders.

"You'd better unless you want your girl friend destroyed by my men along with those misfits you call friends.

What do you say now?" Charming said to her.

She looked at the wand and then at Artie.

She cared about her friends enough to do anything for them.

"Fine I'll do it but to help my friends, not you!" she said softly.

She then took the wand from him and walked back into the cell.

Artie saw pain in her eyes as Charming went off.

He was headed for Far, Far Away.

He watched as she broke down.

"Hey it's okay. You did it to help friends. Besides you can use it to stop Charming.

I know you have goodness in you." he replied to her.

A smile crossed her face.

"You're right! He's gonna lose!

I hope Leah and the others get here soon.

I miss her." she said.

Charming cackled as he threw the kingdom into chaos.

Lillian had ran off to find her daughter.

It was midnight as Artie heard somebody enter the room.

He was wary in case it was Charming.

"Don't worry. It's me Leah.

The others are outside." she told him as she busted him and Carley out of there.

"Leah! Thank you.

I... missed you.

You believe again." she said kissing her.

Artie smiled at that.

Leah stared at him.

There were various bruises over him.

They then ran out of the lair.

Fiona and the others were relieved to see them unharmed.

Carley had hidden the Fairy Godmother's wand in her leather jacket.

She was hiding that from the others. She knew Charming would be angry and hurt her friends.

They made camp in the forest as Lillian joined them.

Fiona saw worry in her eyes.

"Charming took over the kingdom. He's up to no good again." she told them.

"Great! He captures our friends and now he's trying to take Artie's throne!" Shrek said angrily.

Artie felt pain in his left arm.

Charming had broken it while trying to break his spirit.

"You okay? You look... really sad." Snowgre said to him.

"Yeah I feel like when I used to go to high school. Charming beat me up.

Everywhere hurts badly.

I feel worse for Carley. He made her yake his mother's wand.

He wants her to help him using it or... he'll hurt Leah.

Please don't be mad at her. She won't help him, I know it." Artie answered.

Snowgre looked bewildered at that.

He felt bad for Carley. He knew she wasn't very confident and Leah was her only friend and Love.

He was unaware that Fiona had heard what Artie said and had told Shrek and Leah.

Leah watched as Carley gazed into the camp fire while the others had gone looking for wood.

"You okay? You must be feeling afraid because of what Charming did.

I know what he's trying to make you do. You don't have to use it for evil, we could destroy Charming together.

I'm touched that you risked your life for mine." Leah told her.

Tears of joy ran down her face at that.

Fiona saw some ogre guys watching Leah and Carley together.

She had a feeling about them...


	5. Love Will Save the Day

If You can Dream

Ch 4

They were ogre magicians.

They wore black robes, were slender and had very powerful magic.

They were geeky but were Merlin's friends.

They had been told by Merlin of Charming's plot to use dark magic to plunge this world and Earth into darkness.

"As long as that Goth mortal has the wand, Charming will affect her soul until it becomes darkened forever.

We don't want an Elphaba clone causing mayhem." One said.

"Yes that's true Remora but she mightn't be evil.

She still shows Love and cares for her friends." Another replied.

They were sent flying by Fiona into the open near Carley.

"Aah! The half human/ogre witch!" they yelled backing away from her.

"_What's up with these guys? _

_Carley's not a witch and she wouldn't hurt anybody._

_These guys need help." _Artie thought.

"Yeah why're you acting like Carley's going to hurt you?

She wouldn't harm anyone." Leah said standing beside Carley.

"We are the Wizards of Duloca Gamma Pi a sorority from Worchester.

We are led by Merlin. He told us about something that Charming's doing at this very moment.

He's going to plunge this world and Earth into darkness.

With the help of your half blind friend.

That means she has dark magic in her!

He gave her a wand that will darken her soul." They explained.

Shrek growled with rage in him.

"You guys are lying!

She'd never hurt anyone or destroy worlds.

She isn't like that!" he yelled.

But then knights surrounded them.

They were after Carley because they were ogre hunters.

"Give up your little blind ogre friend and we'll leave in peace!" they said.

Fiona looked angrily at them.

Leah watched as she took them out.

Carley looked sad and hurt.

These wizards that had shown up had assumed she was part of Charming's plot but she wasn't.

Then those hunters…

"_Something isn't right!_

_Why were they after me?_

_What did I do to them?" _she thought as she gazed into the fire she and the others were sitting around.

Leah then saw magic send Artie and the others flying except for her and Carley.

It had come from the wizards.

"I knew it!

She wasn't evil, it's you guys.

But why?" Leah told them angrily.

Remora cackled at her.

"Your friend will become a powerful ogre sorceroress, strong enough to stop Charming, our master.

But first before we hurt her, we're going to take care of your friends!" they cackled.

Leah then saw anger in Crley's eyes as magic glowed in her eyes.

It then surrounded her.

Leah watched in awe especially seeing her friend in ogre form.

"I won't let you hurt them!

You're like all the jerks in my life who hate me for being alive because I'm different.

You'll never understand.

At least I'm defying gravity." she roared as she hit them with powerful Ogreix.

Fiona and the others saw the wizards lying around them on the ground.

They watched as they got to their feet.

"Get out of here now before I destroy you.

If I see you trying to hurt those I love again, you'll know hurt really is!" she telled as they ran off scared.

Fiona smiled at her as Shrek hugged her.

"You rock! Those wizards took one bit of your magic and ran off screaming!" Artie said to her.

"You're welcome guys. You guys are my friends.

There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." Carley replied.

Leah saw her faint and was worried.

"Will she be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Just tired from what happened today." Snowgre told her.

Snow giggled as she and Fiona bathed in a lake.

Her heart skipped a beat as Fiona felt Snow wrap her arms around her.

"Maybe... we should tell our secret, that we're in Love." Snow said to her.

"I'm not sure how Shrek would take it along with the others." Fiona replied.

Snow then kissed her.

That warm feeling returned to her heart.

She heard somebody gasp in shock at that.

It was Shrek.

He fainted.

"This isn't good. I knew this would happen." Fiona told her.

Leah had overheard them.

"Guys you both love each other, right? True Love right?" she asked them.

"Yes but it's not good to tell the others. They wouldn't accept this." Fiona answered her.

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's great.

You're not alone in this.

Carley and I are in a relationship like yours but we worry about telling others." she answered smiling.

"But wouldn't those you care about be mad?" Snow asked her.

"Yes but it's worth it if you've found the one for you, that one person who you feel has that special something you do.

Or teo lonely souls brought together by Fate." she replied to them.

Fiona smiled hearing that.

"You're right!" she said as they sat around the fire talking...


	6. Love Comes in all Forms

If You can Dream

Ch 5

Snowgre saw worry in Shrek's eyes after he'd woken up.

"What's wrong? You look… like your wife was stolen from you." He said.

"_Please let what I saw be a dream!_

_That was a shock." _Shrek thought as he saw Fiona and Snow alone.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked Fiona.

"It's… just I'm worried Snow Drop about the others kniwing.

You saw how my husband reacted.

How will they react?" she told Snow.

"Fi-Fi they're our friends, right?

Us being together won't bother them.

Besides two of our other friends are in Love like us." Snow replied.

A smile crossed Fiona's face at that.

She then felt Snow's arms around her waist.

"You've changed since we first met but still the same.

We knew we would be more than friends even as kids." Snow said kissing her.

In her mind's eye…

Fiona was sitting under a tree in the play ground of her school.

_She was seven years old with her red hair in a small plait down her back._

_None of the other kids played or talked to her because of her being an ogre at night._

_She felt clods of dirt hit her as kids in her class snickered._

"_You're a monster!_

_You were adopted and you don't deserve to be royalty!" they yelled._

"_I…I can't… help it." Fiona said as tears fell down her face._

"_Hey what's your problem?" a voice yelled as somebody came over._

_It was the new girl Snow White but she liked being called Snow._

_She was wearing a black t- shirt with a dragon on it with shorts on and sandals._

_The other kids ran off at that._

_Fiona looked down at the ground as Snow sat beside her._

"_Are you okay?_

_Why're… they mean to you?" she asked Fiona._

"_Snow it's because at night I'm a monster._

_Everybody in this kingdom is afraid of me, my Daddy was ashamed of me._

_I understand if you don't wanna be friends._

_Nobody ever does." Fiona replied as she walked into the class room._

"_I don't think you're a monster Fiona._

_I want to be your friend." Snow thought._

_Later Fiona sighed in her room after transforming into her ogre form._

_She then heard somebody on her balcony and went out there._

"_Hello?_

_Is anybody out there?" she called out softly._

_She saw Snow beside her._

"_Who're you?" Snow asked her cautious._

"_I-It's me Fiona." She replied to her._

"_Really?" Snow asked._

_Fiona modded._

"_Are you going to run away like all the others?" she asked her._

"_No way!_

_You're cute like this, cuter than you in the day time." She replied._

_Fiona blushed at that._

_She knew that Snow truly cared about her._

_Ever since then, they'd been best friends…_

"What were you thinking about?" Leah asked her.

"About the first time Snow and I met and became friends." SHE REPLIED.

Snow smiled at that.

Snowgre watched as Shrek slipped something out of his vest.

It was a vial of Love potion that Puss had taken from the Late Fairy Godmother's factory.

"What're you gonna do with it?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm going to use it to stop Fiona being in love with Snow!" he replied to him.

"No! That's a bad idea!

They have as much right to be in love as you do with Fiona!" Snowgre told him smashing the vial.

Shrek was angry but calmed down.

"You're right Snowg. I was thinking wrong about it.

It's... just a little weird." he told him gently.

"I know but it's something we've gotta get used to.

They're so happy together." Snowgre told him as he joined the others.

Artie saw Leah join Shrek.

He wondered what they'd been talking about.

They came back later.

"Fiona... If this makes you happy... then you should be with Snow.

I know it's weird but I have to get used to it." he told her.

Fiona then kissed him as he sat beside her and Snow.

"Thanks honey. Nothing will change between us, you'll see." she whispered.

Charming watched them and got an idea.

"I could use this to my upper hand." he thought.

He knew that Love could be controlled through magic.

"I'd better pay a visit to my little spell caster friend." he thought as he disappeared.

Carley was nervous as he appeared.

She had a feeling he wanted her to cast a spell.

"Hello my freaky friend." he said to her.

"W-What do you want?" she asked nervous. She knew it was something bad.

"I want you to cast a spell that'll control Fiona and Snow through their Love for each other.

That way I can destroy them." he told her.

Her body trembled at that and her eyes shrank in fear.

"I-I can't! They're my friends.

Why do I have to do this?" she answered him.

"Because that girl you care about, Leah? She'll die if you don't do as I say.

Now do it!" he replied giving her a black eye and kicked her down to the ground.

"You don't deserve to live, you freak!" he whispered to her before running off.

Tears fell from her eyes as she got to her feet.

There was no way she would cast that spell.

"Everybody deserves Love.

Charming's wrong to tamper with it and I'm not helping him.

But he'll hurt the only one who loves me.

This isn't fair!" she thought running off into the forest...

"Where's she going?" Shrek asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it!" Artie said following the teen.

He'd witnessed the meeting his friend and Charming had and it made him angry that his friend was being pushed around like that...


End file.
